<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разные by Feather_in_broom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739371">Разные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom'>Feather_in_broom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Difference kink, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на LOTR One String Fest на diary.ru. Зявка:<br/>Гимли и Леголас. Слэш. PWP. Подробности межрасового секса. За акцент на различиях заказчик расцелует в обе щеки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Леголас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они лежат на кровати, целуются, скользят руками по телам друг друга. Они настолько не похожи, что отличие никак не станет привычным и каждый раз как впервые. Гимли тянет наверх рубашку Леголаса и целует обнажившиеся плечи. Леголас дрожит в его руках - он никогда не может сдержать дрожь, когда борода гнома касается его обнаженной кожи.</p><p>У Леголаса сильные руки воина и мозолистые пальцы, привыкшие натягивать тугую тетиву. Но когда они ласкают гнома, они выглядят хрупкими пальцами царевны, никогда не знавшей работы, столь велик контраст с мощной статью гномьего тела.</p><p>Леголаса пьянит этот контраст и необычность чувств. Он возбуждается до предела от одних только колючих поцелуев и тяжести навалившего сверху Гимли. Стонет голодно и жадно, ощущая внутри себя пальцы, а затем и член любовника.</p><p>Он задыхается от ощущений: таранящий его толстый член, стальная хватка Гимли, придерживающего его за талию, жесткая гномья борода, скользящая по животу и груди... Гимли склоняется ниже и Леголас ощущает мягкие губы, целующие его торс. Контраст колющих нежную кожу волос и теплых мягких губ толкает его за край и Леголас кончает с долгим стоном, подаваясь навстречу толчкам любовника и сжимая его внутри себя. Гимли отвечает низким, почти звериным рыком и, сделав еще пару толчков, кончает тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Гимли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леголас лежит, вытянувшись на кровати во весь свой не маленький рост и даже не удосужившись как-то прикрыться. Гимли, пользуясь тем, что глаза эльфа закрыты дремотой, любуется им, скользя взглядом по обнаженному телу. Сколько раз он уже видел его, сколько раз ощущал в своих руках и все равно непривычно. Руки и ноги длинные и при этом тонкие, раза в два тоньше, чем у гнома. Но по силе практически не уступают и именно это удивляет. Вот так смотришь на эти "палочки" и кажется, что должны они быть хрупкими, как хворост. Но стоит увидеть, как легко вращают эти руки тяжелый меч, безжалостно рубя орков, или ощутить, как крепко сжимают они в порыве страсти твое собственно тело, и ты понимаешь, что руки эти полны силы. И откуда только берется?</p>
<p>Волосы еще. Точнее, их отсутствие. Безбородый, тело безволосое (не называть же этот легкий пушок на руках и ногах волосами). Только на голове шелковая волна да в паху курчавые завитки.</p>
<p>Так не похоже на все привычное. Так далеко от всех канонов гномьей красоты. И все равно нет для Гимли никого милее. Он протягивает руку и прикасается к бархатной коже на животе Леголаса, ласкающим движением обводит пальцем пупок. Леголас улыбается, открывая глаза и накрывает его пальцы своими.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>